


Let Me Hold You

by Mage_Ellie



Series: Oneshots to practice my writing [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 3rd Semester Akechi, Angst, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just a little tho, Oneshot, Probably Cheesy, but this is completely self indulgent, giving Goro the love he deserves, i watched a bunch of sad amvs of akechi so i need to write fluff to fill the void in my heart, kind of really short, soft boy, technically gender neutral since I don't mention pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Ellie/pseuds/Mage_Ellie
Summary: It's always a struggle to get Goro to cuddle with you, but once he finally joins you, it's a struggle to get him to let go.-Looking for an editor. Info in the beginning note 🥺👉👈
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Series: Oneshots to practice my writing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972195
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please stop me from watching sad Akechi videos on youtube. They just make my heart hurt ;;
> 
> Also!! I'm officially looking for an editor! Please note, I cannot pay you. I write for free, and as much as I'd love to get paid for my work, I'm not going to start making people pay for my fanfics lol. The most I can offer is a free request occasionally ;;   
> Conditions for being my editor:  
> \- You must have a discord account. That's where we'll do all of our communicating!  
> \- You must be fluent in English.  
> \- You must be 18+ and comfortable with smut. I will be writing NSFW stuff in the future.  
> \- You must be able to put some time aside for editing about once a week. Sometimes once every two weeks. (Once I finish a chapter/oneshot, I use a TTS website to edit my work. I will continue to do that even with an editor, however, I occasionally miss a spelling error, or a grammatical error, or mix up words. Basically, most of the editing will already be done by the time you see the chapter, you just have to double check my work and give feedback!)  
> Add me on discord and send me a message if you're interested in being my editor! ;; <333 Sami (Artemis)#9302

The slight squeak of the front door to your apartment opening prompted you to lift your head, glancing at the man in an iconic tan peacoat who was entering, carrying that famous briefcase of his. His eyes immediately landed on your form, which was comfortably splayed out on the couch in front of the TV. Even though you were so far away from him, you could see the exhaustion on his face. There were dark bags under his eyes and his shoulders were slumped, giving him a very unprincely look.

"Welcome home Goro." You mumbled sleepily, happy that he had finally returned. He had gotten home later than usual today.

"Good to be home." He hummed, hanging up his peacoat on the coat rack and removing his shoes, leaving them by the door. Goro swiftly approached you to join you on the couch to watch some late night television, but he stopped before he sat. "Do you have to take up the entire couch?" He sighed, giving you an exhausted look. Those kinds of looks from him used to intimidate you at first, but at this point, you were pretty sure that you had him figured out. His harsh tone and annoyance filled words had no effect on you.

"Come here." You said, rolling onto your back and opening your arms to him, beckoning him to lay on top of you so you could cuddle. He just frowned slightly and narrowed his eyes, looking like he wasn't having any of it.

"Y/n please move. I'm not in the mood." He said, despite the fact that he was staring intensely at your open arms. 

"Pretty please." You responded, smiling up at him and opening and closing your hands. "I want to cuddle." You pleaded, giving him your best puppy eyes. That tired glare never left his face as he continued to stare down at you. Although, his crimson eyes darted from one of your hands to the other.

"I'm not asking again. Move or I'll go watch TV in our room." He rebuked, any remaining patients of his seeming to be gone. He wasn't the only one who was running out of patience. Despite the furrowing of his eyebrows, the narrowing of his eyes, and the frown that graced his lips, you could see the longing glittering in his striking maroon eyes. You loved him dearly, but even you could only handle his hardass attitude for so long before giving up.

"Damn it Goro. Come here." You commanded, tired of the tough guy act he often tried to use on you. The look in his eyes made it obvious to you that he wanted to join you, but that insecure part of him that thought you didn't mean what you said was still holding him back from expressing what he wanted. You didn't like snapping at him, but it usually did the trick to get the fact that you meant what you said through the thick fog of insecurity and fear that clouded his heart.

The young detectives eyes widened and his pupils dilated, a brief look of shock colored his face before he moved to do what you said. He carefully climbed on top of you and laid himself over your body, pressing his face against the crook of your neck. You arched your back, pushing your chest into his as he wrapped his arms around your back, squeezing you with an iron grip. You hooked your right leg around his waist and laid your left leg over his, touching as much of his body as you could.

You carefully threaded your fingers through his hair, gently untangling it and massaging his scalp with one hand, and ran your other hand up and down his spine. Goro couldn't hold back the soft hum of contentment that vibrated from his throat. He nuzzled your neck softly as you leaned your head against his, occasionally kissing him.

"Sorry." He breathed against your neck, making you shiver slightly. Both of your hands stopped moving after he spoke due to the small amount of shock that filled your veins. His apology had caught you off guard. "I'm trying." He said softly, curling up his body slightly. You could feel your heart shatter in your chest. You knew that he was trying, although occasionally, you had to give him a push to get him to where he wanted to be.

"It's okay." You hummed in his ear, clinging to him tighter than you were a moment ago. Even though there were still moments where his insecurities won, he was doing a lot better than when you first became a couple. You recalled him still attempting to be princely, despite the fact that you knew his true self. "I love you Goro." You finished, going back to playing with his hair and rubbing his back.

"I love you too." He huffed into your shoulder, words muffled by your shirt and neck.

Time flew by as you held Goro with all your might, reveling in the warmth his body provided in the cold air of your apartment. The soft mumbling of whatever was playing on your TV drowned out your sense of time as you savored this moment. Before you knew it, it was nearly midnight, and Goro had work in the morning.

"We should head to bed soon." You mumbled, shaking Goro slightly since you were pretty sure he had fallen asleep. All he did was grumble in response, not even attempting to move. "Goroooo." You groaned and attempted to shimmy yourself out from under him. You managed to roll on your side, but he slid behind you and curled his body around yours, trapping you in the little spoon position. 

One of Goro's arms was hooked around your waist, the other was pressed against your chest, keeping you firmly pressed against him. As nice as this position was, you wanted to lay down on your comfortable bed. The couch was starting to hurt your back.

"Goro please." You groaned again, slapping a hand against his thigh and struggling a bit.

"You're the one who wanted to cuddle." He teased, clinging to you like his life depended on it. He was gripping handfuls of your shirt, locking you in place.

"We can continue cuddling in bed. I'm getting sore." You mumbled, twisting in his arms and wiggling a bit. Finally, you managed to sit up with Goro still holding onto you. You pulled the young man off the couch with you and nearly fell over when he didn't immediately stand on his own two legs. For a moment, he pressed his entire weight against you, making you squeak before he got his footing. You both shuffled to your shared bedroom, Goro keeping his arms around you the entire time.

Once you reached your bed, you climbed in, pulling the touch starved boy with you. You both collapsed onto the plush mattress, bouncing a bit before you settled under the sheets. Goro let go for only a second as he pulled the blankets up to your shoulders. During that second, you rolled over and wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your face into him. You gently planted a kiss on his neck as he once again pulled you closer to him. 

"Goodnight Y/n." He said softly, pressing his lips against your head.

"Goodnight Goro." You responded, tangling your fingers into his hair. The scent of cinnamon and autumn filled your nose as you drifted into the blissful abyss. The soft pressure of Goro's lips against your face was the last thing you felt before your consciousness faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like an hour so it isn't the greatest, but I had to get it out of my system hfasdkjfk. I've been dreaming about him a lot recently. I love him too much hhh
> 
> Join the discord for teasers, memes, art, and more <3  
>  [Discord invite!](https://discord.gg/FBfj9B686V)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! ♡


End file.
